1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a memory and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the structures of semiconductor devices have been changed constantly, and the storage capacity of the devices has been increased continuously. Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory device having a high element density and a small size and the manufacturing method thereof is in need.
As such, it is desirable to develop a three-dimensional (3D) memory device with larger number of multiple stacked planes to achieve greater storage capacity, a small size, and yet having excellent property and stability.